


Just Friends - Part 2

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: Just Friends [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: I just discovered this blog and I'm already in love :) I'd like to request one where the reader and Daryl are friends with benefits after a night of drinking led to them discovering that they're both into rough, kinky sex. they get more intimate with each other (maybe Daryl shows his scars), but they still won't admit their feelings for each other until Daryl gets jealous and possessive over her and they get together. sry if its too specific, im just excited i found some good daryl smut ;)Summary: Second part to the request above. The reader becomes friends with the man Rick and Glenn saved, trying to help him get used to the group and his new surroundings. Daryl notices her spending more and more time with him and gets really jealous and angry. He claims her and finally admits he loves her. Beginning of Season 4. The Prison.





	Just Friends - Part 2

You awoke an hour or two later to find a lantern had been lit in the back of the room, on the corner by the door, illuminating the darkness. You sleepily opened and shut your eyes harshly, trying to adjust to the light and the scenery around you. You are still naked wrapped in the blanket and tucked in on the mattress, but Daryl is no longer by your side.

You looked up and see him, fully clothed, standing at the front of the big window, legs shoulder width apart, crossbow clung over his shoulder, staring harshly into the night.

Ever the dutiful one he was. You thought to yourself with a smile as you got up and began to pick up your clothes off the floor, putting each item on one by one quickly, before tiptoeing over to stand next to Daryl. You looked out the window for a minute, neither one of you saying a word.

“Sorry, I fell asleep,” you said hazily rubbing your hair about in your hand as you peered over at him with a smile.

A slight smile arose on the side of his face as he took your messy, pleased image into his eyes. He cleared his throat and turned toward the window again.

“That’s okay,” Daryl said gruffly before looking back over at you and tensing up again, “Glenn will be here to relieve me in an hour, why don’t you go get some rest, Y/N,” he said softly.

You looked up at him and smiled sleepily, “Okay… Thanks.” You turned to walk away toward the door before quickly pivoting your feet and walking back over to him.

You laid a quick peck on his cheek and leaned into his shoulders with your arms wrapping around them, “You wanna come over when you’re done here?” you asked placing another kiss on his cheek.

His body shivered with goosebumps at your call to him. He loved that you wanted him so much. He closed his eyes slightly and leaned his head into your kiss.

He looked back at you, his eyes dark again, “Sure. I’ll be there in an hour,” he said huskily and reached around to grab your ass a little.

You smiled, turned, and walked away, purposefully bending over to grab the plates by the door seductively. You wiggled your hips as you drop down to pick them up and slowly returned north.

You looked back at him and winked, “See you soon, sailor.”

You turned and walked confidently out the door, not looking back, not giving him a chance to turn into his bipolar self. You walked down the stairs, carrying your dinner plates, and contemplating what you had said to him before. You wondered why he didn’t say something. To be honest, you thought he would flip out, but he didn’t. You decided to take that as a good thing. You twirled around excitedly looking up at the tower where the man you loved more than life was. Maybe, just maybe, he really did love you too. You bit your lip, allowing your heart to flutter at the thought before turning your heel and heading up to the cell block.

You returned the dishes to the dirty dishes bin in the kitchen and headed toward your cell. You walked into your cell and quickly closed the makeshift door, pinning the blanket to the side. You undressed into just your tank top and panties and climbed under the covers in your bed. You fell asleep looking at the door, waiting for Daryl to come home. You smiled to yourself at the thought as you hit dreamland.

You awoke what seemed to be a lifetime away, harshly from your deep sleep. You groaned and your body writhed as it awoke. You tossed your head back and forth and moaned as your eyes start to open. Suddenly, you felt something warm behind your back, pressed up against it. As you regained your consciousness you started to whimper. You opened your eyes confused as they began to focus, and your brain awoke.

You leaned back into the warmth, suddenly feeling an amazing familiar scratchy texture on your neck as your hair is lifted over the pillow. Daryl. You smiled, closing your eyes in pure bliss, as you felt his chin tease your shoulder and his hand slowly pushed and pulled over your mound. You moaned again as if it came naturally, realizing then that he had awoken you using his hand on your pussy.

“Daryl…” you half whispered half groaned as you turn and laid on your back, seeing Daryl on his side, leaning over you.

He smiled softly and leaned down. He gave you a gentle kiss before leaning back up and began to rub your pussy again making you sleepily return to the amazing feeling that awoke you. You shot your head back and started to grind up onto his palm, slowly and steadily, smiling to yourself at the heightened pleasure the sleepiness allowed.

Daryl looked down at you and smiled as he continued to rub harshly onto you, watching your whimper and moan to him in pleasure as you tilted your head back into your pillow.

“Daryl… Baby…” you whispered over and over.

Making Daryl’s heart race in a different way, you needed him so much, it was almost unbearable to him now that he really knew you.

He stopped his motion and withdrew his hand from your panties.

You looked over at him hazily.

“Just lay back baby. I just wanna treat you right tonight,” he said kindly and moved his body down the bed.

He slowly straddled your body and used his right knee to nudge your left leg over, allowing it room to sit. He moved his left knee in and nudged your right knee over so that his knees rest in between your legs.

You watched him, becoming more awake and alert and more aware of just how turned on you were as you watched him scoot his gorgeous naked body down the bed. He leaned down to grab the hem of your panties. He looked up at you and smiled a soft smile. A loving one? You couldn’t tell, but it was beautiful, whatever it was. You smiled back in return, softly, forgetting for a moment that he was about to make you do and think all kinds of ungodly things.

You watched as he slowly pulled your panties down as you lift your hips for him, as he does this you quickly rip your tank top off, wanting him to see all of you as he pleasured you. He ripped your panties down your knees and off your legs, slowly looking up them and up your body.

He noticed you have gotten rid of your shirt and he looked up your naked breasts to your lustful eyes and down your lips as you lick them and stare down at him. Daryl groaned a little and then looked back down, slowly moving his hands up your inner thighs, pushing them apart and leaning his head down to your core.

You gasped as you felt his lips slowly begin to kiss around it, every spot he could find before he moved down to your folds and began to tease them with his tongue.

“Baby?” you whispered as your head thrashes, suddenly lost in a dream again, as you felt his tongue plunge into you, deep and long. He held himself there and looked up at you as your head thrashed. He began to wiggle it up and down roughly, not pulling out.

“Baby!” you cried out encouragingly, suddenly more excited.

He wiggled his tongue deep inside you for another minute until your hips began to ride his face and your eyes snapped open attentively at him.

You looked down at him with urgency as your breath began to quicken.

He dug his tongue deeper for a moment before pulling it back into your shallow end and began to twirl it around, slowly at first put building speed and pressure as time went on.

You thrashed your head around in the dark, confusedly happy at the feeling of his tongue making you feel so good.

His lips came up and crash on your clit and his tongue flicked it softly a few times, making you buck up harder as you cry out his name again.

His lips detached and he looked up at you smirking, “Damn, girl. The whole damn block is gonna know who is lovin’ you,” he said quickly kissed your mound again, “So loud when you first wake up, huh?”

He smiled loving how aroused you were for him right now, every sense heightened, coming out of blissful sleep. Why hadn’t he thought of this before? He smirked to himself before plunging his tongue back into your pussy and wildly swirling around it.

“Fuck… Yeah… Fuck…” you moaned to yourself as he worked on you.

He came up and wiggled his tongue onto your clit from below, teasing it more harshly this time.

“Baby!!” you yelled out as your body involuntarily jerked up.

He smiled and did it again, getting a similar reaction. He placed a light kiss on it and looked up at you before roughly plunging his tongue all the way into your pussy again, deeply, as he wiggled harshly around.

“Daryl! Baby! Yes!” you said loudly as your hips rode up into his tongue with more urgency, feeling your need building.

Daryl noticed this and moved his hand back to your pussy and began to rub it up and down as his tongue dipped in and out of you, wiggling playfully at the end each time.

You writhed and rode his tongue as it and his hand makes you feel so damn good. You closed your eyes and thrashed your head, feeling pleasure you had only ever felt in dreams.

His hand came up and began to press over and around your clit, putting more and more pressure on as your hips bounced faster up to meet it.

You bucked and swirled your hips as his tongue wildly swung around inside you and his hand put amazing pressure on your pussy and clit. You bounced and twirled faster and harder until you felt your clit buck up into his hand so hard, convulsing into it as you cum so damn hard.

“Daryl!! Holy SHIT!” you screamed out to him as you rode your high so fucking hard into his hand, that continues to push down into you, prolonging your pleasure.

Daryl groaned at the feel of you cumming harder than ever onto his hand and felt your pussy pulsating so fast. He lapped up your juices and felt himself growing so hard he was almost ready to explode.

He slowly pulled his tongue out of you, wiggling it for a minute longer, hearing you groan in disappointment.

“Oh… Yeah!” you cried out one more time before he pulled his tongue completely out and looked up at your sweat covered heaving body.

You had both hands blissfully over your head and you were looking down at him with lust, love, and pure bliss.

“Shit, Y/N. You sure are loud when I wake you up, huh?” he said smirking. “What if anyone heard you?” he asked cocking his head to the side, testing you.

You laughed and shook your head to the sides and said, “I don’t give a fuck,” you moaned and arched your body, stretching it a bit reliving the feeling of your high as you closed your eyes. You rocked your hips as you stretched and looked back at him, “What about you?”

Daryl stared into you with only one thing on his mind, “Turn around,” he said, shortly.

You smirked and flipped your body around, pushing your arms underneath you, bracing your body, your hips, and your knees and get in position. You felt his big cock come up over your bare ass as he rested it there.

He watched as you writhe your hips back and up into it, pushing your ass into him as you began to writhe your hips under his cock, rubbing it up and down your ass purposefully.

“Y/N,” Daryl said speechlessly for a moment as he watched you pleasure him with your ass.

You smiled to yourself and writhed harder, your eyes closed as you moaned to yourself, starting to get so wet for him for him again.

His hands slowly ran up your thighs and to your ass where he began to gently massage it, running his hands further up to your lower back, all the way to your shoulders.

You groaned in anticipation, feeling his cock throbbing and rubbing on you as he caressed your skin. You began to breathe heavily as you felt yourself getting so ready for him. You shifted your legs as you became more and more aroused by his cock and his touch.

Daryl noticed and his hands slowly came back down your back and to your hips. He grabbed them slowly and pulled at them.

You obliged and pushed your knees out a little further, licking your lips, awaiting him.

“I want you inside me, baby…” you said urgently as your body became more and more aroused.

Daryl grabbed his cock in his hand and scooted into position, aligning it with your glorious center.

He entered you slowly and pushed into you patiently, as you rocked your pussy slowly back onto him.

“Oh god, Daryl!” you moaned out in shock and bliss.

You began to slowly ride his cock, rocking your knees and your body back onto his.

He grunted and groaned, calling your name in a whisper every so often, watching as you rode him happily.

He moved his hands up to your hips and placed them on either side of them, holding them harshly, guiding them back and forth slowly as you got used to his directions.

You faced forward, looking down at your hands on the bed below you, feeling his hands on your body. You licked your lips and concentrated on his motion, as you followed his hands back and forth, getting so wet as he groaned behind you.

“Y/N…” he groaned lowly as he hit into you, starting to thrust harshly.

You groaned and grunted as you felt his cock pushing against your hilt, so damn good. Your knees and body bounced forward and your hands gripped the sheets in front of you harder as you bore the brunt of his cock.

“Oh Yeah, Daryl!” you moaned out as you started to feel so amazing. He bounced into you, hitting your sweet spot repeatedly. You bounced your body back onto him even harder than before, loving the feeling.

Daryl growled lowly and hit into you faster, smacking your ass a few times as you began to ride him harder.

“You like that?” he asked, breathing heavily as he hit into you.

“Yeah, baby!” you said loudly and turned your head back to him and stared into his eyes, longing to be on his lips again.

He saw you licking your lips with that look on your face he knew so well know. He stopped his motion and pulled at your hips.

He nudged his head up, “Come here,” he said softly and readjusted his knees.

You smiled sweetly and pushed your body up and back, as you do Daryl adjusts his knees so that he can lean back, without exiting you.

You groaned in pleasure as you sat up onto of his cock and placed your knees and legs back around his. You positioned yourself onto him, pushing further onto his cock than before. You moaned out as he stretched you slowly out. You leaned back and laid your back on his big warm chest. You smiled sweetly for a moment as you nuzzle your head into the crook of his neck and kissed it softly.

Daryl growled leaning his head back slightly as your tongue kissed him. He loved the feeling of your tongue on him.

You softly ended your kiss and looked back up at him with longing, needing his lips on yours.

He nodded down to you in agreement. He leaned his head down and slowly nuzzled his nose around yours a few times before using his nose to nudge yours up, allowing him easier access to your mouth.

You smiled hazily up at him as you awaited his kiss. You parted your lips and leaned up to him.

He smiled and gently placed a small kiss on your lips with his, before slowly pushing his tongue into your mouth. You sighed and leaned your head further up, pushing your tongue around his, swirling and dancing around together. You rushed your left hand up his body to the left side of his face, pushing his mouth harder into yours. You felt Daryl bringing his left hand around the side of your body and rubbing it over to your breasts. He started with your left ones, bring his big hand up and roughly massaging it as his tongue bit and swirled around yours rougher.

“Daryl…” you moaned happily into his mouth, getting more turned on as his hand made contact, your nipple under his hand turn instantly hard.

He growled into your mouth, biting your tongue for a second when he felt this. He looked down at you and saw you staring up at him with pure want. He looked into your eyes as he pinched your hard nipple. He smirked when he saw you close your eyes and whimper to yourself.

His hand rubbed over to your right breast which he gave the same good attention to. His tongue sucked and swirled around your faster and harder until you were sure your lips were raw. He detached his lips as he rubbed your breast on more time before sliding it all the way over across your body to your side, which he gripped, holding you tightly into him.

He placed his other hand behind him, bracing you both onto the bed. He leaned down and crashed his lips onto your neck, sucking on it harshly, swirling up to your sweet spot quickly.

You cried out to him in pleasure as you felt his tongue in the place that instantly set you on fire. You threw your head further to the side on his shoulder, allowing him all the access he wanted. He sucked and swirled up and down your neck, making sweet love to it, landing behind your ear.

 

“You ready for me to make you scream for me, Y/N?” he whispered lowly, teasing you as he licked softly up and down your earlobe, causing you to shiver and goosebumps to explode over your body.

You bit your lip, groaning a little as you started to grind onto his cock again.

“Yes, baby… Fuck me so hard,” you groaned getting more and more turned on by the second as he continued to swirl his tongue around your ear.

“Mmmmm…” Daryl moaned into your ear, hearing your words and feeling you starting to ride him harder with every motion of your hips.

“Alright. I’m gonna fuck you good, just like you want,” he said lowly and hit into you harshly a couple of times, causing you to cry out surprised in pleasure and pain as he hit so far into you.

“Holy Fuck!” you cried out as you closed your eyes, trying to feel every part of him, bouncing on top of him as he thrusted into you harshly.

You groaned and cried out unevenly as you bounced erratically onto his huge cock, which began to feel better and better with every thrust. He filled you so deep and so good. He hit your sweet spot each time, causing you even more intense pleasure. You looked down at your body riding his and start to grind your hips up and down with more intent, loving the pressure that put on your clit when you did it.

You furrowed your brow and concentrated on your rhythm, trying to match your grinding motion to your clit and Daryl’s motion beneath you.

Daryl noticed your change of pace and looked down at you concentrating on his cock. He groaned at the sight of it. He clenched his jaw trying not to explode right then and there. He stopped hitting into you and watched as you ground your hips up and down onto him, finding your rhythm. He watched as you find just the right spot, throwing your head back and closing your eyes, whining to yourself.

“Damn, girl,” Daryl growled, completely lost in the sight of you making yourself feel so good with his cock. It turned him on so damn much.

His body and cock tightened as he tried to remain calm. He instead tried to focus on your rhythm and matching it. He looked down at your hips riding his and watched as they came back toward his. He slowly pushed his cock in and thrusted as your hips met his. He looked over at your reaction.

“Oh!” you cried out happily as he hit into you just right and hit your sweet spot.

Daryl looked back down at your hips and waited for your hips to return to his and he hit into you again, this time a few times. He looked over at you and watched as you grunted out in pleasure again, this time more loudly.

He concentrated on your rhythm, hitting his big cock up into you as your hips rode him painstakingly slow. It took everything he had to go so slow when he was so fucking turned on, but he wanted you to hit your high how you wanted it.

You felt Daryl hit into you again roughly and you pushed your hips even harder down onto him, loving the pressure against your pussy. You felt yourself starting to build as you pushed down onto his cock so hard every time. You could feel the excitement building in your stomach and your hips started bouncing up and down faster and harder.

“Fuck!” Daryl groaned feeling you starting to ride him harshly. He smacked your ass, causing you to just get even more turned on and ride him faster still.

He smacked your ass again, pulling your body into his as you rode him. “Damn it girl. You are so fucking sexy,” he groaned as he hit into you harder than before, not able to contain himself anymore.

You turned your head back over and into his neck and began to make love to it again with your tongue as Daryl bounced his cock in and out of you. You let him have his way with you for a minute before starting to rock your hips back onto his with more intent.

You detached your lips and looked up at Daryl with sweet, urgent eyes. “Please make me feel so good baby…” you begged to him, rocking your hips slow and deep onto him as a gesture.

Daryl groaned at your pussy clenching and riding him so harder. He looked back over at you and nodded.

He moved the hand that was wrapped around the side of your body down to your pussy and began to rub up and down it harshly, slowly starting to thrust into you again.

“Oh, Daryl!” you cried out loudly, smiling in appreciation to his new action of pleasure.

You were so on fire in every single way as he started to thrust harshly into you and play with your clit.

He looked down at his hand and your body on his, biting his slightly protruding tongue in between his teeth and breathing heavily as he concentrated on the task at hand.

He started to rub your pussy so hard as his cock began to fuck into your hilt quickly. You felt sweat running down your bodies and your body bouncing back into his as he fucked you so hard and fast. You could feel his sticky breath behind your ear as he concentrated on making you feel so good.

Just the fact that he worked so hard for you was enough to make you nearly cum right there.

“Baby, don’t stop… I’m so close,” you said, your eyes closed in pure heaven as you bounced back into his chest.

Daryl rubbed and pressed harder at your words, hitting into you roughly, like he knew you loved. He slammed and thrusted into you, rubbing your pussy and your clit with wild abandon over and over until you felt yourself building closer.

“Oh yes! Right there!” you cried out focused on his touch and his cock.

Daryl rubbed and swirled his fingers and hand around more erratically as you began to buck up into it faster, fucking his cock even better.

You slammed your pussy down one more time and come undone as he rubbed and held onto your clit and slammed his cock into you, holding it there.

You came so hard you feel like your whole body is vibrating.

“Oh God, Daryl!!” you screamed out loudly as your body arched and you climaxed so good.

Suddenly, you felt Daryl’s rough chin hair come down to the side of your face as he nuzzles it, “Hey…” he whispered causing you to turn your head and look up at him as you rode out your high.

You smiled happily as he leaned down and plunged his tongue into your mouth, wanting your kiss again. You moaned in bliss and rode onto his cock a few more times, prolonging your own high as you sighed happily into his kiss.

Daryl’s hand slowly trailed off your pussy and back up your body, wrapping itself back around your side. His tongue swirled around yours more harshly as he realized just how fucking ready he was, he had to find his release.

You groaned into his mouth, loving his rough kiss and knowing what it meant. You bounced encouragingly onto his cock, staring at him as you captured his tongue around yours.

Daryl growled and eye fucked you as he bit and swirled around your tongue a few times before detaching his lips and looking down at your body on top of him.

“You look so fucking good riding my cock, Y/N,” he said almost whimpering at the sight, feeling himself so turned on.

“Go ahead baby, fuck me good,” you said rubbing your hand on the side of his face, staring up at him as he stared down at your interlocked bodies.

He groaned at your words and began to hit into you slow and steady, watching as your breasts and body moved with his cock’s motion. He hit into you faster as he watched your body bounce harder and heard you whimpering to yourself. He was so damn close just watching you on top of him.

“Oh fuck, baby…” he groaned to himself as if in awe.

He began hitting it to you faster than the speed of light as you bounced your hips up and down on top of him, moaning and whining to yourself at the feeling of him fucking you so fast and so good.

You clenched your pussy around his cock, trying to prolong your pleasure, making Daryl cry out your name.

“Y/N!” he said loudly, closing his eyes a moment in pleasure.

He stared back down at your body on his and fucking you fast and with purpose. He hit into your hilt faster and faster until he pushed into you so hard you almost screamed in pleasure, cumming like a bullet inside you.

“Oh. Fuck!” Daryl exclaimed as he came so hard. He was breathing heavily as he stared in wonder down at your bodies and what they had just produced for him.

His eyes slowly wandered up your body over his and he leaned his head over and looked down into your eyes that stare up at him in exhausted bliss. You always looked at him so lovingly after he made love to you, he loved that.

He smiled sweetly down at you, his breath still heavy. “That was so fucking good,” he said, relieving the moment in his head as he stared down into your eyes.

You nodded in agreement, “Hell yeah it was!” you said, laughing a little and pulling his lips into yours for a short appreciative kiss.

You detached your lips and leaned forward, slowly removing him from your body. You sighed a little in disappointment at the feel of yourself without him in you. You crawled forward and climbed under the covers on the outside of your bed, laying on your side.

Daryl smiled softly to himself as he stared up at adorable you. He pushed his body forward, crawling up, and climbing under the covers behind you.

You smiled to yourself and slowly nestle your body back into his. Your smile widened when you felt his arm reach over and wrap over you, pulling you even further back into him.

He held you tightly in his arms all night long.

\-----

The next morning you awoke and noticed to your surprise that Daryl was still laying next to you, sound asleep on his back. You smiled and kissed his chest a few times, taking in the view. He stirred, awakening to the feel of your lips. 

 

Daryl looked over at you and smiled sleepily, his hair in his eyes. He shook his head trying to get a clearer view of you.

 

"Mornin Y/N,” he said softly smiling at you.

 

"Morning,” you said sweetly back and leaned down to give him a short kiss before getting up out of bed.

 

You looked around the room trying to decipher where your clothes were. You find them and quickly dress, pulling your tank top over your head and buttoning your jeans. You turned around to see Daryl's frustrated gaze on you.

 

He sat up sideways on the bed, elbow propping him up, looking at you disgruntled.

 

You smiled back at him and leaned down to kiss him softly again, before coming back up and fluffing your hair.

 

"Sorry, baby... I told Rick I'd meet him in the new guy's cell this morning,” you said and sit on the bed to put on your socks and boots. 

 

Daryl huffed as he clenched his jaw a little, "Don't know if I like you going in there with a man who we don't even know what his intentions are,” he said lowly.

 

You rolled your eyes and smiled, your back facing him. You kicked your right foot into your boot and leaned down to lace it.

 

"Rick will be there,” you said as you pushed your left foot into your boot and tied it the same as the other. 

 

You sat back up and looked over your shoulder at him, smirking, "Besides, you aren't the boss of me." 

 

You wiggled your eyebrow and made him smile lowly, he quickly came up and crashed his lips down onto your shoulder, sucking and swirling on it until he heard you moan and you leaned your head back with your eyes closed.

 

He smiled and detached his lips. You forced your eyes open and looked at him harshly. Such a tease, you thought to yourself.

 

"You were sayin?" he asked smirking widely and laid back on the bed.

 

You shook your head smiling, "You are somethin’ else, Dixon,” you said standing up and starting for the door. 

 

"I'll see you later?" you asked, turning back to him, hope filling your eyes.

 

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

 

You smiled brightly and nodded back, turning back towards the door. Your hand reaches for the blanket and you began to open it and step out when you heard his serious voice call back to you.

 

"Seriously, Y/N. Be careful,” he said warily.

 

You turned back and looked at him with softened eyes, "I love when you worry about me,” you said with a smile reassuringly replying, "I'll see you later."

 

You looked into his eyes for another moment before forcing your feet to move you out of the room and down the hall headed for the brig.

 

Daryl's eyes dropped as he watched you leave. He leaned back in your bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, wondering just how he had gotten in this position. He didn't want to care. But he did. How could he not? You were starting to become the only thing he craved. He sighed deeply and sat up, preparing to get dressed and get ready for the day.

 

\-----

You walked down the cell block, down the stairs, across the room, and to the small locked cell. You walked easily over and rapped on the iron bars of the gated door and peered inside. You saw Rick sitting on a stool watching over the man, who is still asleep. Rick looked up and walked over, unlocking the door long enough to allow you to walk in, before quickly locking it again.

You and Rick stood side by side looking down at the unconscious man. You looked over at Rick who had a serious and tense look on his face.

“What did Hershel say?” you asked, peering back at the man.

“Hershel said it is most likely just a concussion from the beating he took. He should be waking up soon, I’d think…” Rick said tapping his feet impatiently.

You looked over and noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

“You been here all night?” you asked, concerned.

Rick nodded his heavy eyes.

You sighed and put your hand on his shoulder, “Why don’t you go get some rest.”

Rick looked at you lowly, as if how dare you suggest such a thing.

“What?!” you asked, insulted that he thought you needed a babysitter. You knew how to take care of yourself.

Rick nodded and clenched his jaw. He reached around to his back pocket and pulled out his gun, handing it to you.

“Here. Take it,” he said nudging it at you.

You reluctantly take the weapon and place it in the back of your pants.

Rick looked at you deadly serious and then over to the man, “He tries anything….” he said, looking back at you coldly, “Kill him.” 

With that, Rick unlocked the door, handed you the keys, and walked out of the cell, thankful for a chance to rest his eyes.

You quickly walked over and locked the door, peering out of the cell, watching Rick walk down the corridor. Once he was out of your line of sight, you clipped the keys to the belt loop on your jeans, hanging them at your side and giving you quick access if you needed it. You took the gun out of your jeans and placed it on the table next to the stool Rick had been sitting on.

You peered down curiously at the man still asleep on the bed, “Looks like it’s just you and me…” you said to yourself, sitting on the stool and clicking your tongue and already bored. You looked around the cell and noticed a book on behind your chair, “Of Mice and Men.” You scoffed a little, remembering having to read this in English back when the world was revolving and you were still in high school, despising your teacher.

You looked over at the still unconscious man and sighed frustratedly, looking back at the book in your hands. Page one… You began to read the book, hoping the man would wake up soon, if only for something else to do.

You got engrossed in the pages of the book, actually liking it this time around. It must have just been your hatred for Mr. Weg then, you thought absentmindedly as you turned the page quickly to get to the next sentence.

You suddenly heard a groan and your eyes popped up over the top edges of the small book. You looked over and saw the dark-haired man wiggling and stretching as he awoke from his sleep. You watched as he smiled at the sensation. He yawned and slowly opened his eyes, unaware of your presence. His eyes blinked open and he took in the prison view.

“What the…” He said confused, turning his head and jumping at the sight of you, “What the hell?!” he shouted nervously, staring at you erratically.

“Calm down,” you said in a purposefully stoic voice, raising your hands to show him you meant no harm. You stared at him and wait until his breathing returned to normal and he sat back calmly.

He shook his head and looked around at the surroundings again, looking back at you with fear in his eyes.

“Where are we?” he asked, whispering to you, looking around as if someone was listening.

You smiled and softly said, “Members of my group found you in the woods, unconscious. One of them made a plea to bring you back here and help you. We are in a prison,” you said easily, explaining the situation as simply as you could.

The man took in this new knowledge as he nodded slowly, his right beaten eye just barely opening as he did. But you still saw fear and worry in his eyes.

You dipped down to reach his eyes, “Don’t worry. You are safe here,” you said kindly.

He stared back at you and smiled a little at your kindness.

“Unless you are here to harm anyone, then you won’t be so safe,” you said matter-of-factly, needing him to understand that while you were a well-meaning group, that didn’t mean you wouldn’t kill a man for trying to harm someone.

You saw his eyes fill with fear again and his head shook back and forth as if a child.

You smirked to yourself. You thought you did a pretty damn good Rick impression, the man was comforted yet scared of your group all at once, mission accomplished.

You laughed a little as the man got lost in his anxiety, “Relax, man… Are you here to harm us?” you asked easily, cocking a side smile his way.

His eyes were serious, he shook his head rapidly no.

“Good. Nothin to worry about then,” you said kicking your legs forward, setting your book down, and folding your arms across your body.

You looked at him with curiosity, “What happened to you out there?” you asked, nudging your head over toward the windows of the prison.

The man looked back at you for a second and then bowed his head in shame, “I was with this group, things aren’t easy out there, ya know? They weren’t good men. I tried to run… This is what they did.”

You watched the man chastise himself in his head, for not being man enough or whatever weird self-deprecating shit men say to themselves about situations out of their control.

You stared back at him until his eyes met yours again and you smiled at him. “Fuck. Sounds like you were on the right side of that fight,” you said simply and turned your eyes, changing the subject. You heard him sigh in relief.

You looked over as the sun brightens and glows deeper into the windows outside the cell, looking back over at the man who is staring at you curiously.

“You want to see the operation?” you asked laughing a little and feeling suddenly like James Bond.

He smiled at you and laughed, looking at you and nodding as he said, “Sure.”

You stood up and grabbed the gun off the table next to you and placed it back in your jeans behind your back. You saw the man watch you, fear returning to his eyes.

You scoffed and smirked at his fragile nature and said, “Just a precaution. We may be good people, but we ain’t dumb,” you said pushing your arm out and motioning for him to stand. You walked over, unlocked the door of the cell and walked out. You stepped back and allowed him to walk out.

He stepped out and you walked up to stand shoulder to shoulder with him. You watched as he looked around taking in the surroundings. Lizzie ran by smiling a beaming smile, causing both of you to scatter to either side of the room. You laughed and smiled, looking back at her as she ran carelessly through your safe haven. You noticed the man is looking back at her dumbfoundedly.

“A few months back we took in some good people who used to live in a place where they were boxed in away from all this… We have children here, happy children,” you said smiling and nudging your body forward, gesturing to him to continue.

He nodded his brain foggy at the thought. He scratched his head and looked down at the ground as his feet began to move again.

You followed suit, regaining your step with his. You looked around and saw Glenn and Maggie folding laundry on the left of you as you walk through what had become your mess hall. You locked eyes with Glenn who looked at you with a serious thank you, nodding his head and eyes to you, before looking at the man with a hopeful gaze. You nodded back and turn your head forward, as you watch Carol dishing out breakfast over in the corner. Carl was helping Hershel put away the guns and Beth singing and rocking Judith to sleep in her cell. You looked over and see the man take the scene in as if it were unbelievable. You smiled and gestured toward the big cellblock, “So this is where we all sleep and eat,” you said waving over to Carol, who smiled brightly back at you and waved back.

“Everyone pretty much has a cell to themselves, some people share, like Maggie and Glenn,” you said gesturing back to them.

“Then, outside we have the yard,” you explained, walking him out of the cellblock and down a hallway to the door that led outside. You pushed it open and were flooded with the beautiful sunshine. You closed your eyes and smiled, soaking it in for a minute.

The man cleared his throat causing your attention to shift back to him. You opened your eyes and smiled back at him, “This is where we train and where we maintain the fence,” you said looking seriously down at the fence being invaded with endless walkers. You stared down at Tyreese and Sasha as they heaved in the sun, putting them down one by one with metal rods.

“Maintain?” the man asked, incredibly.

You looked back at him, nodded seriously and said, “Rick says we should be able to keep them at bay if we all work together. We take turns in shifts on the fence and in the guard tower, keeping watch.” Your eyes drifted up to the tower.

You felt yourself smile as you remember the night you spent with Daryl up there, you missed him already. You sighed lost in your thoughts of him as you looked around trying to spot the man you loved. You snapped your attention back to the guest and gesture over to the right side of the yard.

“Hershel and Maggie have started a garden down there, tomatoes, green beans, cucumbers, anything else we can find to plant. Looks like we should have a pretty good crop soon,” you informed him.

“Wow,” the man said, sitting on a bench near the entrance of the prison, trying to take in all this information. He had never seen such a well-organized operation in this post-apocalyptic world.

You sat down next to him and looked at him kindly, knowing how overwhelming it could be to be introduced to this world.

“And who’s Rick?” he asked, turning his head to the side and looking at you curiously.

“Rick is the group’s leader. He watched over you last night. I told him to get some rest since you still weren’t awake yet this morning.” you told the man, shifting your feet on the ground and pushing your arms and elbows onto your knees as you leaned forward, taking in the sun again.

The man looked over at you and mirrored your behavior, pushing his arms down onto his knees and leaning his body forward. He was shoulder to shoulder with you, as he watches you curiously.

He thought you were beautiful, and he couldn’t seem to look away. 

“I’m Jake by the way,” he said, staring over at you.

You turned your head and smiled brightly, “Y/N,” you said and put your hand out for him to shake.

He laughed a little and took your hand in his, shaking it firmly.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N,” he said holding onto your hand a minute too long.

Just then the door behind you busted open and someone walked out. You shook Jake’s hand in a friendly manner as you heard the person starting to walk by you.

You looked up and noticed it was Daryl. He stopped for a minute looking over you and looking at your hand in the man’s hand. He huffed, staring down at you and then over to Jake, who he stared at with daggers in his eyes.

You quickly dropped your hand and smiled up at Daryl, lovingly. “Hey, Daryl,” you said trying to sound nonchalantly friendly, but it came out like honey.

Daryl didn’t seem to notice as he continued to stare harshly at Jake for a minute. Jake began to shift awkwardly under his glare.

Daryl finally looked back at you, with hard and angry eyes. “Y/N,” he said simply and turned his heel harshly digging it into the dirt as he walked quickly away from you.

He turned and looked back at you for a moment and you peered back curiously at him. Jake was staring over at you again, unbeknownst to you. Daryl’s jaw clenched at the sight. He didn’t like the way that man was lookin’ at you and touchin’ you. And where the hell was Rick? He thought, remembering your promise not to be alone with this stranger. Maybe you wanted to be, he thought, sadness twinging through his body at the mere thought. He pushed out his chest, breathing in and out deeply before turning his head back toward the fence, walking over to relieve Sasha and Tyreese.

“Who was that guy??” Jake asked, following your gaze to the harsh man he had just encountered.

“That’s Daryl,” you said, smiling to yourself as your legs sway a little under your arms.

“What’s his problem?” Jake huffed, sitting back and staring harshly at Daryl as he walked down toward the fence.

“That’s just Daryl. He isn’t very fond of newcomers,” you said chuckling a little and looking back at Jake.

“Just stay out of his way, you’ll be fine,” you reassured him.

Jake huffed and leaned forward again, trying to act tough. “I can hold my own,” he said, puffing his chest out.

You smirked at him. Men. You thought laughing to yourself in your head.

Your eyes returned to Daryl as you watched him pick up a rod and begin to work on the walkers, pushing it into their heads with extra fervor today.

Jake noticed you staring at the man by the fence and his jaw tightens with jealousy. He nudged your shoulder playfully. “Hey. Why don’t you finish giving me the tour,” he said looking over at you smiling flirtatiously.

You don’t notice, but nodded and smiled, breaking your eyes from Daryl’s only when you had to. You slowly look over at Jake and nodded your head. “Okay,” you said, standing up and putting your hands on your hips, “Follow me.” You nudged your head up and started to walk down and around the big yard.

Daryl stabbed another walker through the eye as he heard the constant pushing and pulling of the chain linked metal fence as dozens of walkers claw at it. Daryl’s lungs heaved heavily as he stabbed another one, throwing his entire body and weight onto it. The adrenaline pumped through his body and he smiled, loving the release, he jumped up and stabbed down into another, ramming the rod through the top of its skull.

He stepped back a minute, staring at the undead bastards as they chomped their teeth at him, He winced his eyes as he leaned down a moment to catch his breath. He turned his body and his eyes roamed the yard, seeing you way over on the other side. You were walking side by side with the stranger and talking animatedly with your hands, smiling over at him every once in a while.

He watched as the man joked with you, nudging your shoulder every so often and leaning down to peer into your eyes as he made you laugh. Daryl’s fist tightened below him as he watched the two of you. You stopped at the garden, leaning down to show him the different species of plant life you had been growing, Daryl watched as the man’s eyes roamed down your body as he stood over you.

“Fuckin prick,” Daryl said to himself, wondering if he should just walk over there right now and punch him out. No wonder he was beaten bloody, if this is how he acted, Daryl thought angrily.

You stood up, unaware of the man’s eyes on you and smiled brightly over at him before continuing to walk ahead. Daryl saw you two slowly making your way over to his side of the yard. He turned his eyes back to the walkers and started taking them out again, not wanting you to know he was watching your every move.

Daryl heard you explaining how your group had found and secured the prison as the two of you started to make your way closer to the fence.

“So that’s basically how we got here… And this is the fence, it has to be manned at all times or the walkers could overrun the place.

You stopped and looked over, standing only a few dozen feet back from Daryl, who is trying to look busy, as he stabbed another walker.

“Daryl’s is manning it right now,” you said staring over at Daryl, a small smile escaping your lips as he stopped and turned to look at you.

He nodded his head up to you, his eyes softening slightly, before hardening again as his eyes met the man’s, who looks over at him with contempt.

“See you at lunch?” you asked him feigning innocence.

Daryl nodded his head up to you trying to keep a stoic face with the stranger next to you. “Ya,” he said simply wishing you two were alone so he could run up and kiss you like he wanted to.

You smiled at him and turned beginning to walk Jake around the last part of the property. You turned back toward Daryl a second, seeing his eyes have not left you. You smiled and winked at him, before turning around and continuing your tour.

Daryl stepped back and smiled to himself, he loved the way you made him feel, special.

He heard the walkers groaning and grunting in frustration and he had to turn his attention back to the undead assholes. He turned his heel and pushed his body forward, ramming the rod in his hand into another walker.

Daryl manned the fence for a few more hours before Glenn and Maggie came down to relieve him. He wiped his brow as he nodded in thanks to Glenn and handed him his rod.

“Why don’t ya go get something to eat. Carol’s fixin lunch right now,” Maggie said to Daryl, noticing his exhausted state.

He nodded and chewed his lip. “Thanks,” he said smiling at them both gratefully before walking up the yard to the outdoor commons area.

He walked onto the concrete slab and looked over at the big long table, that was really two tables put together. He smiled as he looked around at all the smiling faces of his friends as they passed around bowls of food. His eyes stopped on you at the very end. You were talking and laughing with Carol, joking about something.

He watched as you clapped your hands and threw your head back, laughing loudly at whatever Carol had just said. He smiled to himself, feeling his heart racing slightly. He loved how beautiful you looked when you laughed brightly. Amazing. He thought for a moment as he took you in. He watched your shoulder being nudged by the man and pulled, watching him whip your head and body to the other side as the stranger pulled you into conversation with him.

Daryl’s fist clenched again and he walked quickly over to the end of the table, sitting in the last spot, placing himself right in front of you and Jake.

Your heart fluttered as you look over and saw Daryl walk over and roughly push his legs under the table as he sat across from you. You smiled over at him, already lost in your hazy thoughts of him. “Hey,” you said softly, almost forgetting you were surrounded by people.

“Hey,” Daryl says shortly and glaring over at Jake.

“What are you to talkin’ ‘bout?” he asked his voice thick with curiosity and anger, staring down as he scooped some of Carol’s rice casserole onto his plate and slamming it harshly onto the plate below him.

“I was just telling Y/N that she should give me a tour of the inside of this place after lunch, show me where everything is,” Jake said, not taking his eyes of Y/N as he spoke.

Daryl grunted and slammed his foot onto the ground, pushing it forward and accidentally slamming it into your boot.

You smirked at his reaction. Was he jealous? You asked yourself as you peered curiously over at him as he glared over at Jake.

“Thought Rick was gonna do that?” Daryl’s accusatory eyes hit yours as he stared harshly at you.

Shit. You thought. He was pissed you didn’t keep your word about being alone with the stranger. Your eyes dropped apologetically and returned to his, smiling and trying to show him you were okay.

He huffed and turned his glare back to Jake, awaiting a response.

“Rick can,” you said, smiling at Daryl reassuringly adding, “Once he is up.”

“I’d much rather have a pretty woman like you givin’ me the tour,” Jake said, staring at you and raising his one non-bruised eye.

You laughed nervously and smiled politely back at him for the compliment.

“We’ll see what Rick says when he gets up,” you said, trying to keep it as transactional as possible with the stranger, especially in front of Daryl.

Daryl looked down at his plate and pushed his spoon onto it, scooping up some of the food. He wasn’t satisfied so he used his thumb and index finger to scoop more of the casserole onto the utensil. When it was as full as it can be he roughly raised it to his lips and scooped it into his mouth, sucking it down the spoon as the metal left his lips. He repeated this a few times as he devoured his food, licking his fingers as he finished.

He pushed the plate away, satisfied, and looked back over at you. Your eyes are smiling as you laughed inside yourself, loving every single thing about how the man ate and enjoyed his food. You wiggled a little in your seat, trying to compose your face and you pressed your head and chin down into our hands, propping your elbows up on the table and leaning forward toward him.

Daryl smirked back at you, watching your body wiggle around in front of him. He leaned back and stared lowly into your eyes, trying to tell you all the things he wanted to be doing to you right now.

Suddenly, Daryl saw Jake’s hand come up and rest on your lower back as he tried to pull your attention back to him.

“The hell?” Daryl growled, his inner thoughts being made public as anger surged through him at the sight of this man’s hands on you.

Daryl stood up and harshly kicked out of the bench, walking over and above Jake, staring at him harder than ever before.

“Get your damn hands off her,” he said lowly, towering over him.

Jake stood up and looked Daryl boldly in the eyes, “What’s it to you?” He flicked Daryl’s vest, “Dar-yl,” he said cockily.

Daryl pushed the man harshly in the chest and Jake came back at him pushing Daryl’s chest harshly, but not moving Daryl’s big body an inch.

Daryl stood there his breath starting to heave with adrenaline, “She’s mine,” he said lowly glaring at the man.

“Don’t see your name written on her anywhere,” he joked and pushed Daryl again.

Daryl’s jaw clenched and he stepped forward with his right foot, pushing his fist forward and punching the man. Jake fell to the ground groaning, clenching his jaw, where Daryl’s fist had made hard contact.

Daryl looked over at you, seeing your shocked expression and he reached his hand out to you.

“Come here,” he said lowly, not caring that everyone was staring at the entire scene as it unfolded.

You stared up at Daryl in complete shock at what had just happened. You slowly looked around the table and see everyone’s faces, trying to act normal. But they were just as shocked as you were, their eyes periodically ventured to Daryl. You looked back over and watched as Daryl reached his hand out to you.

Your eyes turned from shock to sweet happiness as you smiled up at him and took his hand. He guided you out of the bench with his arm. You walked over Jake’s body and to Daryl a few feet away, at the end of the table.

He pulled you into his arms, holding your hand in his and wrapping his other arm around your waist. He looked down into your eyes, staring into them as if they were the only thing in the world. Your breath hitched as you stared back into him with wonder and admiration, feeling like this was a dream.

He slowly leaned down and nuzzled your nose up, softly plunging his tongue into your awaiting mouth, lovingly swirling around your tongue a few times before leaving a few short kisses on your lips and down your neck.

You whimpered in pure bliss as you closed your eyes and leaned your head up for him, allowing him more access. He sucked and swirled around it shortly before trailing back up to your lips and roughly taking them in a few more times. 

He turned your bodies to the side, his back now facing the table. He leaned down over Jake who was holding his face in pain and looking up at Daryl with hatred.

“Told you. She’s mine. I see you near her again, I’ll kill ya,” Daryl said shortly, before turning his eyes and attention back to you.

He plunged his tongue back into your mouth this time more passionately, swirling around yours until you moaned out to him. He smiled and detached his lips, looking into your loving eyes and smiling softly before placing his lips on your forehead for another short kiss.

He looked down into your eyes and moved his hand up to stroke your cheek, “Come on baby...” he said softly and grabbed your hand again, pulling you with him as you walked back inside to the cellblock.

You smiled and your heart fluttered, feeling all eyes on you as Daryl pulled you away and into the cellblock door, leading you quickly down the corridors to his cell. You peered over at his determined face as he walked quickly to his destination. He haphazardly opened the blanket with his free hand and pulled you inside, securing it swiftly back in place as you both entered.

“What was tha-“ Before you can finish Daryl pushed you up against the wall next to the door, pressing his body into your and moved both of his hands to your face. He stared down at your lips before crashing his onto them, plunging his tongue back into your mouth. He lovingly swirled around inside your mouth, making love to your tongue with his as he pressed his body into yours.

“Daryl…” you sighed happily into his kiss, leaning your body helplessly back into his.

He detached his lips and stared into your eyes, searching for the words he wanted to say. He nuzzled your nose affectionately a few times as he peered into your soul.

You waited breathlessly to hear what he had to say.

“Y/N…” he trailed off, averting his eyes, suddenly nervous.

You placed your hand on his cheek and stroked it lovingly, making his eyes come back to yours. You nodded to him to continue.

He took a ragged breath before continuing.

“Y/N… I couldn’t stand that asshole touching you like that and making you laugh. I couldn’t stand him wantin’ you…” he said, his eyes getting hard with anger again as he thought about watching you with him.

“I thought maybe you were… that maybe you were interested in him…” he said, averting his eyes again, glaring down at the ground at the thought.

You laughed out loud and scoffed, making his eyes turn back to yours curiously.

“Daryl… Daryl. When will you see…” you said caressing his cheek again and looking sweetly into his eyes, “…I only want you,” you said dipping your head and eyes down to meet his and smiling at him reassuringly.

He nodded and chewed his lip a minute, staring at you, trying to let your words sink in.

He stared at you nervously and took another hesitant breath. He leaned into your touch, nuzzling his face against your hand, closing his eyes slightly as you caressed his angelic face.

He looked over into your eyes, still smiling softly. “I don’t want anyone but you either, Y/N,” Daryl says softly, still nuzzling into your touch.

He stopped and peered into you with such need, “I love you, Y/N…” he admitted softly as the truth escapes his lips.

Your heart lept into your throat at his words, was this real? You wondered as you peered into Daryl’s eyes that looked at you with nothing but love and admiration. You felt your heart pounding a million miles a minute.

“I tried not to…” he said closing his eyes and wincing as he recalled how hard he had tried not to let you into his heart.

He shook his head with his eyes closed as he said, “But, I couldn’t help it…” he looked over at you and smiled. “You’re so amazing, Y/N. So beautiful…” he lamented as he stroked the hair by your eyes and tucked it behind your ear. “So damn sexy…” he continued as his eyes roamed your body and his hand moved down to softly trail your neck. “So funny and sweet…” he continued, his finger trailing back up and booping your nose.

You smiled and giggled a little as he did. You bit your lip, smiling, loving hearing all the sweet words he had saved up for you.

His hands roamed down and grip your hips, rubbing them softly. He watched his hands a minute before looking back up into your eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t say it last night…” he said nudging his head toward the tower outside, “…when you did.”

Your heart started racing again as he began to talk about your confession the night before. You watched as he closed his eyes, taking another breath, before forcing his sweet angelic eyes back to yours.

“I love you, Y/N. I knew it the moment I saw you talking with that asshole and before that,” he said admitting his truth to himself and you, finally.

He sighed, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. He stared back at you anxiously awaiting your reaction.

You smiled sweetly, leaning up and wrapping your arms around his shoulders and pulling your body into his. You leaned your forehead onto his and looked into his loving eyes.

“I love you too, Daryl,” you said softly as you sighed into his lips, plunging your tongue into his mouth happily swirling around his a moment before detaching your lips and closing your eyes, savoring his kiss.

You licked your lips with your eyes closed as you lean your forehead to his, savoring everything about this moment in time, trying to remember every detail.

Daryl’s hands came up and rub the sides of your face, staring at your happy face, also trying to memorize you in this moment of truth.

“You make me so happy, Y/N,” he said sweetly as his right hand moved down and his index finger began to trace your lips, thinking about all the sweet and salty kisses you had given him over the past few weeks of heaven.

You looked up at him with such longing and love. You couldn’t believe how much he was opening up to you. Your heart was warm with bliss as you give in to his every word. You parted your lips and stared back at him as he traced them.

“I wanna spend the rest of my days kissing you…” you said breathlessly as you stared into him and then down at his lips, which turned upward into a smile at your words.

He nodded in agreement and moved his hands to the sides of your face again, pushing you back against the wall and shoving his tongue inside your mouth, returning home to your lips.

You sighed happily into his mouth and wrapped your arms tighter around him, pulling him into you as close as you could.

He made love to your mouth as he swirled around inside it, pushing his body harder into yours with every pass.

You whimpered and moaned to him as you began to feel yourself getting very turned on by his body’s pressure on yours.

He had one hand on the wall behind you two and the other is firmly holding your jaw in place as he drove his tongue into you, passionately.

You smiled in happiness as he kissed you so damn good and your hands began to roam down his chest, to his sides, and around to his back, where you caressed his tragically beautiful scarred part of him. You rubbed up and over his scars more passionately as Daryl moved his kiss down your neck and slowly to the side, aiming for your sweet spot.

You stopped your hands and brought them back to his chest, pushing him harshly away and off your body.

He detached his lips before he can reach his destination and stared over at you in discontentment.

You smirked breathing heavily from his tongue. You licked your lips and pushed your hands down his stomach, rubbing it a few times, before bringing your hands to the button hold the fabric up between you two. You glanced back up at him as your fingers un-popped the button and unzipped his pants.

He stared down at you so fucking turned on by your dominance. He smiled as he looked down and watched you move your right hand down, rubbing his stomach again, before slowly plunging it into his pants and grabbing a hold of his now throbbing cock.

“Y/N…” He groaned, closing his eyes involuntarily as your hand grabbed his dick.

He concentrated on your touch as you slowly brought his cock out of his pants and rubbed it up and down a few times, causing him to whimper and buck toward you.

You smiled as you watched your hand pleasure him, getting so wet hearing how much he liked it, and you had just begun. You licked your lips and moved your hands to his hips, slowly wiggling his jeans down his muscular legs to the ground, where they hit the concrete floor.

You stared up at Daryl, kneeling on the ground and wiggled your hips, anchoring yourself into position on the floor in front of him.

He stared down at you as you looked up at him, so fucking turned on, and his cock grew even harder.

“So, fucking beautiful,” he said to himself as he watched your wide eyes stare up into his.

You smiled sweetly and leaned over, kissing his inner thigh a few times. You looked back up at him as he smiled down at you.

“You were crazy to think I would ever want anyone but you,” you said, kissing his other thigh, and moving your tongue up teasingly toward his groaning cock.

You detached again, so close to his cock, and looked up at him, “I only wanna make you feel good… No one else.”

You stared down at his cock and licked your lips, “I’m gonna show you just how much I need you,” you said and slowly swirl your tongue around his tip before licking your tongue up and down his huge shaft.

“Shit. Y/N…” Daryl whimpered, feeling your tongue tease his cock, which was already so hard for you.

“You like that?” you asked coyly, stopping your action long enough to smirk back up at him.

He groaned and nodded, “Fuck yeah… Don’t stop,” he growled lowly, glaring into your eyes as his right-hand reaches down to lovingly massage the back of your head, pushing your hair around with it.

You smiled again looking back over at his cock. You slowly tickled the bottom of his tip before pushing his cock into your mouth and down your throat as far as you could. You groaned at how good his huge cock felt pulsating in your mouth. You loved the taste of him.

Daryl hit into you harshly feeling the vibration of your throat as you moaned to yourself.

Your head bucked back a little and you groaned in surprise, before adjusting and bobbing him in and out of you again. You slowly pushed his cock back down into you, feeling him hit into you again in response.

You moved your right hand up to the base of his cock and began to rub it up and down as your mouth bobs in the same direction. You pushed his cock down into your mouth, rubbing his cock at its base until your lips hit your hand. You then slowly pulled your lips up off his dick, pushing your hand up his shaft until your lips reach his tip. You swirled your tongue around his tip roughly, rubbing up and down him with your hand, smiling to yourself as you heard him above you going crazy.

“Oh fuck…. Oh yeah… Y/N…” he moaned to himself, lost in blissful pleasure, as he rubbed the back of your head appreciatively.

You began to bob your head onto his cock faster and with more intent, focusing your hand's motion in perfect unison with your lips. Daryl began to buck into you with more urgency as his hand began to push your head onto him and into his rocking hips.

You tasted his sweet juice as he began to build. You moaned onto his cock, loving the taste of him.

He pushed your head into him harshly as a result, making you gag a little. He grunted as he hit the max in your throat, hitting into you twice more before letting up and allowing you to breathe again.

You blinked the tears away from your eyes and bobbed onto his cock even faster and harder, needing to feel him cum for you.

“Oh fuck, yeah, Y/N… Suck my cock so good…” Daryl panted as he stared down at you working his cock so good with your mouth. Watching you suck on his cock and loving it brought him even closer to the brink. He slammed his hips into your mouth erratically as he watched you suck him off. “Oh, fuck yeah!” He cried out loudly as you swirled around his tip swiftly until his knees began to shake. You shoved him harshly back into you and bucked up and down onto him until you felt him explode down your throat. You swallowed every last drop, lovingly.

“Shit! Y/N!! Make me cum, just like that, yeah!” he cried out with wild abandon as he lost control of himself inside your mouth.

You moaned to yourself rubbing your legs together, so fucking wet after feeling him come undone because of you.

His hand grabbed your hair roughly for a minute as he slowly bucked his cock in and out of you, groaning in pleasure as he rode out his high in your mouth.

You bobbed your mouth onto his cock until he began to pull out of you. You slowly pulled your lips tightly over his cock as he pulled out of you, causing another grunt and groan from the man you loved to please. You licked your lips, swirling around them, and capturing any spare part of him you may have missed.

Daryl growled lowly as he watched your actions, nearly turning hard again already at the sight of you loving his cum. Daryl’s eyes shifted suddenly to one of loving admiration as his hand on the back of your head started caressing you softly.

You looked up at him and smiled sweetly back into his eyes. You were so damn happy with that look in his eyes like you were the only thing in the world. You sighed happily to yourself, loving that he was no longer hiding from you. You stood up and he pulled you into his arms, hugging you and swaying your bodies back and forth as he embraced you tenderly.

You smiled into his chest as you nuzzled your face into his skin, hearing the sound of his strong heartbeat in your ear as you closed in on him. You wrapped your arms around his body, under his vest, and clung to his body for dear life as you danced to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Daryl left a long, hard kiss on the top of your head and stopped his body’s motion, forcing you to look up into his eyes curiously.

He smiled and kissed the top of your nose, “I ain’t done with ya, Y/N… Let me make love to that beautiful body of yours,” he said in a husky voice, pushing his body from yours, grabbing your hand and pulled you over to the bed.

You smiled wider then you swear you ever had before as he eagerly pulled you over to the place you two had spent so many days and nights coming undone.

You giggled as you stood, your back facing the bed and your legs pushing against the frame. Daryl strode over to you pushing his hand onto your forehead, pushing your face up as he came into you, crashing his lips down onto yours. You cried out in arousal as he took your lips into his as he sucked and swirled roughly around your tongue, his urgency already coming back to his kiss.

His hands roamed wildly around your back as his tongue swirled around yours and he pulled you further into him.

You roamed your hands under his vest and began tugging at their sleeves. Daryl lifted his left shoulder and allowed your hand to move it down and off. You guided your other hand under his right shoulder and he did the same, letting the leather fall to the floor and leaving him completely exposed to your touch.

You moaned in happiness as your arms rubbed and swirled around his tattered back as you pulled his mouth and body further into yours.

Daryl’s hands roamed down your back and slowly began to rub underneath your tank top, making skin on skin contact as they roamed boldly up your back.

You sighed in happiness at the feeling of his touch and felt the shivers that exploded all over your body.

“Daryl…” you sighed happily into his mouth as you arched your back up and your chest into his.

Daryl growled into your mouth, feeling your body push forward into his. He felt your hard nipples under your tank top pushing into his chest. He started growing hard again at the very feeling of how much you loved his hands on you.

He rubbed his hands roughly up and down your back, watching as your body began to writhe into his more with every pass. He roamed his hands around your sides, to your stomach. He circled it a few times before pushing his hands up to your breasts, which were covered in goosebumps at his touch.

You whimpered as you felt his hands coming up and grabbing your tits. He rubbed them roughly as his kiss gained urgency and power, swirling around you harder than before. You pushed your hands up into his hair, massaging the sides a few times before bringing them to the back of his head and pulling his head into yours, needing to feel more of him immediately.

As you did this you forget how close you are to the edge of the be and your legs fell back into the frame. You gasped as you fall back, pulling Daryl into your body with you.

Daryl quickly angled your bodies as you fell, moving you slightly to the left so that you didn’t hit your head on the back wall.

You giggled as you fell diagonally onto the bed, with the man on top of you.

Daryl broke his kiss and smiled down at you chuckling a little, “Careful, Y/N. Don’t wanna give yourself a concussion, just because of me…” he said smirking at you.

You smiled brightly, “I can’t help it… It’s what you do to me…” you said as your eyes turned dark. You ran your hands up and down his chest, staring at his body under your touch.

Daryl groaned at the sight and reached down to kiss you shortly on your collarbone before getting up off the bed. He stared down at you, letting his eyes roam your body. Your smiling lustful face, biting your lip, staring up at him with that look of need he loved under a wild head of hair. Your hard nipples under your simple tank top, that is haphazardly pushed halfway up your stomach. Your gorgeous hips and legs trapped in a denim prison, down to your practical, mud stomping boots. He smiled to himself, not believing the sight below him, all of a sudden realizing that this, that you, were his for the foreseeable future. Un-fucking-believable. He thought, dumbfounded, as he looked back up into your eyes that stared at him with such love.

His eyes roamed down your gorgeous body again and rested on your boots. He leaned down and slowly began to untie your right boot, carefully untying the knot and pulling apart the laces. He brought his left hand down to cradle the back of your ankle as his right hand reached down and pulled the boot off you, from your heel. He dropped the boot to the ground and leaned over to do the same to your left boot.

You smiled down at him and sighed in happiness as you watched him tenderly begin to undress you. You watched as his hands slowly stripped both your feet of your socks and move up your legs, coming to the button on your pants. He stared down in loving concentration, bringing his fingers to the metal button, easily popping it open. He unzipped the zipper and brought his hands to your hips.

His brow furrowed as he began to slowly tug at the fabric. You giggled to yourself and arched your hips up into the air, helping him unclothe you.

He smiled up at you as you did this, before quickly returning his attention to his hands. He pushed the jeans down your hips and to your thighs, moving his hand to your stomach and guiding your body back to the bed. He walked down to the end of the bed and brought his hands to the bottom of your pants and tugs them swiftly off, snapping them to the floor.

You smiled lustfully at his actions and raised your arms, faking innocence in your eyes, as you wiggled your body around on the bed.

Daryl stared into your eyes harshly and walked back up toward the head of the bed, his eyes glaring down into yours as he moved his hands down to your stomach and began to pull your tank top up and over your awaiting breasts. You sat up a little as he pulled the fabric up and over you, throwing it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed.

Daryl leaned down, peering into your eyes, sideways from above.

You smiled up at him sweetly as he leaned down and drew your lips back into his. He slowly maneuvered his body down and around, kneeling down to straddle you on the bed as his tongue engulfed yours. He pushed his hand onto your forehead, leaning your head back, and pushing his tongue further into you, as far as he could.

His right knee came up and rubbed in between your inner thighs.

You moved your left leg, allowing his right knee to rest in between your legs, leaning your left leg back into the bed, slightly wrapping it around his body.

His left knee massaged your right thigh and you do the same, moving it and allowing him access inside.

He moaned into your mouth as he sucked and swirled happily around your tongue.

He looked at you as he kissed you, your eyes closed and a bright smile on your face. He smiled to himself and detached his lips, beginning to leave little kisses down your neck.

His hands came up and clasped into yours, fingers intertwined in passion as he pushed your body back into the bed. His lips continued down your sternum, stomach and to the top of your soaking wet panties. Daryl let go of your hands and moved his down to your stomach, where he rubbed and swirled as his eyes stared at the hem of the fabric.

He licked his lips and slowly plunged his tongue slightly down into the fabric, dragging it slowly across to your left hip bone. He wiggled his tongue playfully, before slowly tracing it back all the way across to your right hip bone.

“Baby?” you cried out, confused, your eyes shut tightly in pure need.

He kissed the center of the bottom of your stomach shortly, “Okay, baby…” he said softly.

He moved his body up and grabbed your legs by their outer thighs. He rubbed them up and down as you look down at him and began to rock your hips. He slowly rubbed his right hand down your left thigh and to your ankle. He grabbed it and pushed your leg forward, arching your knee back into your stomach a minute before he pulled it over his shoulder. He did the same with your right leg, but swung it over to his right shoulder, placing your right ankle next to your left, as your legs both leaned over his shoulder.

He stared down at you lovingly as his hands rubbed down your thighs and to the hems of your panties. His index fingers slightly intruded, gripping the soft fabric, and pulling them down.

You arched your hips up, helping him pull them off you. You watched in pleasure, licking your lips as he watched his hands slide them all the way down your legs. He leaned his body back, propping his hand under your ankles as he pushed your legs up further, allowing him to strip you completely.

He leaned down and softly kissed your ankle, before grabbing your right ankle and swinging it over his head, propping it on his other shoulder, opening you up to him.

He stared down in happy wonder as he took in the sight of your glistening pussy below him.

He looked up at you seeing your body rocking as you arched your breasts up into the air, beginning to grind your hips into the bed, happily staring down at him and awaiting his kiss.

He smiled lovingly into your eyes before turning his gaze back to your core. He licked his lips and slowly lowered his body down onto the bed, aiming his lips onto your sweet pussy.

He crashed his lips onto your mound as your legs spread open and your ankles began to rub up and down his shoulder blades.

“Oh yes, Daryl!” you moaned loudly, already thrashing your head in pleasure, as his tongue began to suck and swirl around your clit.

He moaned onto it in response to your cries of pleasure, causing you to buck up into his mouth at the sudden vibration. He smirked and did it again, looking up this time and enjoying the view as you cried out and writhed up. He kissed down the side of your pussy and slowly began to tickle your folds, running his tongue up and down them quickly, wiggling at your clit as he reached the top.

“Fuck!” you moaned loudly, grabbing your own breasts and pinching your nipples, awaiting his tongue inside you.

Daryl growled seeing your grip on yourself, loving his teasing. He plunged his tongue quickly into your pussy, wiggling it back as deep as it will go.

“Daryl! Yes!” you said looking down at him, starting to pant as you writhed your pussy up and down into his mouth.

Daryl’s hands snuck up and began to rub up and down your inner thighs with loving pressure, as he pushed your hips deeply into the mattress.

You bucked your hips up into his mouth in response, loving the pressure his hands added to you.

You began to ride your hips up into his tongue lovingly as his tongue wiggled and bucked in and out of you.

His hands continued to rub pressure onto your inner thighs as his tongue fucked you.

“Oh, God… Baby!” you cried out as his tongue pulled out a little and began to swirl wildly around, trying to capture all of you at once. It was the most intense pleasure of your life.

You whimpered and whined, closing your eyes and riding his tongue willingly as he swirled around, coming up to your clit every so often to tease it.

You felt the sweat build on your brow and your hips began to rock with faster intent as you came closer to your high.

Daryl noticed and looked up at you grinding down into him, as you smiled, eyes closed and your head began to thrash back and forth and you moaned to yourself, rocking faster and faster into his mouth.

Daryl increased his efforts, swirling around like a wild man inside you, flicking your clit and crashing his lips on your sweet spot, holding pressure there as you bucked up into him.

“Yes…” you sighed to yourself as you rocked back and forth.

He repeated, wildly capturing all of your pussy as his tongue swirls around, coming up to roughly kiss your clit with his lips and his tongue. He did not let go of your clit this time, instead the pressure he created as he sucked on it and his tongue swirls around, caused you to harshly rock up repeatedly into his mouth, cumming so fucking good for him.

“Holy Fuck!! Daryl! Yes!!” you scream out loudly, as your pussy convulses into his mouth. He continued to fuck your clit with his tongue another minute as you rode out your high, bucking wildly into him every once in a while, as you moaned loudly to him with pleasure.

He let go of you and softly placed a kiss on top of your clit, causing you to buck up once more, involuntarily. He smiled, looking up at you, your body heaving with adrenaline as you stared down at him panting in pleasure.

He watched your eyes relax for a moment as you felt the release of your high. It wasn’t but a few seconds later when you looked down at him and spread your legs wider, pushing your arms down toward him. You looked down into his eyes, beckoning him to you.

“Come make love to me, baby,” you whispered and gesturing to him with your hands.

He smiled softly at you and pushed his knees up, reaching his arms to yours, letting you pull his body up on top of you.

His cock rubbed in between your bodies, up your stomach as his body crashed down on yours. You pulled both your hands above your head, gesturing to Daryl.

Daryl smiled and gripped your fingers tighter into his and pushed your arms and body harshly back into the bed, just like you loved it.

You smiled and moaned turning your head to the side, again gesturing to him.

He smirked and crashed his lips down onto the side of your neck as his body and his hard cock rubbed against you. His tongue sucked and swirled up, down, and around your neck, ending up in your favorite spot, crashing his lips behind your ear. Which caused you to start to rock your hips into Daryl’s.

You groaned in pleasure at the feeling of riding up into his hips producing, he made you feel so damn good. You began to ride up into him harshly as you felt yourself ready to hit another high.

“You gonna cum again for me, already?” Daryl asked incredibly, as his cock hardened with the thought and motion of your hips on his.

You turned your neck further and closed your eyes tighter, nodding silently.

Daryl crashed his tongue back down onto your sweet spot and groaned at your eager hips as you rode him easily, so ready for him again. Your hips rocked back and forth at rocket speed and your clit rubbed up against the bottom of his cock that laid on your stomach.

You cried out to yourself getting lost in the feeling of his cock rubbing on you and Daryl’s body and tongue on top of you.

“Cum for me again, baby girl,” he growled, rocking his hips back into yours, staring at you as he tried to help you find your high. He ground pressure into you as your hips crash into his, pushing at you slightly, watching you moan loudly in response.

“Make me cum baby, just like that,” you said shutting your eyes tighter and rocking your hips as hard as you can feel yourself hit your high as he hit at you and held his body into you one more time.

“Oh!! Daryl!” you cried out lovingly as you hit your max, cumming so good as your clit rides his free cock.

Daryl groaned into your ear, biting your earlobe, as he feels you cum under him.

“Fuck, Y/N. So. Damn. Sexy,” he growled, licking up your ear, before crashing his lips back down behind it. This caused you to whimper in happiness again, already so wet and ready for him. It seemed the longer you made love to this man, the more intense they always became.

“Daryl?” you asked breathlessly, panting and trying to catch your breath.

Daryl detached his tongue from your sweet spot and leaned up, looking at you as your head turned forward and up toward his.

You looked up into his eyes, trying to tell him how much you needed him with a look. You smiled taking in his beautiful face for a moment before wrapping your legs tightly around his waist and grinding your hips up into him.

You stared up at him lovingly and in such need, “Baby.” You dug your heels into the small of his back.

“I need you inside me,” you said, staring at him lustfully as you ride his hips a few more times suggestively.

Daryl smiled and nodded in agreement, feeling his aching cock in between your bodies, reminding him how fucking hard he was again.

He scooted his body back by his knees, slowly digging them under your ass as you dropped your legs and arched your hips, adjusting for him.

He stared over at your left hip and then your right, placing his big, rough hands on them and rubbing them up and down. You bit your lip and rocked your hips into his hands appreciatively.

He looked down at his knees and slowly pushed his right one forward under your left hip, digging it under your ass. He nodded to himself, licking his lips and turning his gaze to his left knee, repeating his action and digging it down under your right ass cheek. He stared down and bounced his knees onto the springs a few times, adjusting his hips and his knees as needed. He bounced a few more times, securely rocking his hips and his eyes slowly returned up your gorgeous naked body to your eyes, which are eye-fucking him so hard.

You fucking loved watching him make plans to fuck you so good. You just fucking loved him so damn much. You writhe your hips up and down, rocking your pussy up and down to him, getting so wet watching him get ready for you. Your thighs laid on his as he spread you open and pushed his body up and swooped down on top of you.

He stared you down, inches from your lips, looking into your eyes with curious amazement.

You looked back up at him and smiled, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and pulling his body toward yours.

You stared into his eyes seriously, “Make love to me, Daryl… And don’t ever stop,” you said, pushing your tongue up into his mouth and finding his to play with.

He moaned in happiness, pushing his tongue into your mouth in response, twirling around your tongue, needing nothing but your kiss.

You felt his knees dig deeper under your ass and you pushed your hips further up his body with your feet on the bed at his side. His hands came slowly down your sides before resting on your hips, his knees scooted back a little, and his hands pushed your hips down toward the mattress long enough to aim his cock toward your pussy.

He broke his kiss abruptly, needing to be inside you now. He leaned back, breaking your arms away from him.

You smiled softly, letting your arms dropped loosely over your head as you stared up and watched your man prepare to love you.

His hands rubbed up and down your thighs as he groaned to himself. He stared down at his red throbbing cock and then down to your wonderful, awaiting pink pussy. He looked back up at you who is smiling at him, biting your lip in anticipation. He stared back down and grabbed his cock in his hand. He rubbed his tip inside your wet pussy a few times before pushing himself inside you.

“Oh… fuck, Y/N… Always so fucking tight…” he groaned in appreciation as he slowly stretched you out.

“Holy Fuck! Baby!” you cried out in pleasure and surprise as he filled you so fucking good. Your eyes went wide as you begin to ride your hips up onto his cock, trying to get past the shock.

Daryl grit his teeth as he held himself inside you, allowing you to begin to adjust to him. He looked down at you and saw you trying to ride his cock already. He smirked and smacked your ass.

“Already? Baby girl… You know you gotta get used to me first… Don’t hurt yourself darlin…” he teased you with his husky voice, causing you to get wet, you rode onto him easier.

“Oh yeah? Just like that?” he continued, noticing you slickening up for him at just mere words.

“Yeah…” you whispered to him, arching your back and shooting your breasts up toward him, causing him to smack your ass and grab it harshly.

This only turned you on more, making his cock feel even better as you rode it easier.

“Oh yeah! Ride my cock!” Daryl shouted out excitedly as your hips began to move faster and faster.

You grunted to yourself as you began to bounce up and down his cock, pushing your hips up and letting gravity do the rest, faster and faster, loving the feeling of his huge cock inside you. He began to hit your sweet spot and you pushed down with even more intent, grinding your pussy on to his cock and rocking in pleasure.

“Fuck… yeah” Daryl exclaimed so fucking turned on by the sight of you fucking his cock.

“Use my cock, baby,” he growled lowly as his hips began to hit shortly into you, no longer able to hold himself.

You squealed in delight feeling him starting to hit into you harder, thrusting into you so deep.

“Yeah baby!” you responded happily and bounced up onto his cock harder. You stared at your body fucking his cock, getting more and more turned on as you ride him, loving the feeling of his huge cock deep inside you and filling every inch of you.

“Yeah? You like that?” Daryl asked lowly as he began to hit into you faster, grabbing your legs and wrapping them back around him as he thrusted into you.

You looked up at him and nodded rapidly as your body bounces up and down with the rhythm of his cock. He began to hit down into you and grind his hips low, digging into your pussy.

“Fuck yeah, baby!” you cried out encouragingly and began to ride him faster.

“Yeah… you love that, don’t ya?” he growled, panting as he slammed his cock into you and hit your clit faster and harder.

Daryl stared down at you as your body bounced up and down his cock, watching you love it so damn much. He slammed into you harder and faster, causing your eyes to close and you to licked your lips and moaned to yourself as you rocked your hips up harder into his, riding him with intent now as you felt yourself building.

Daryl swooped his big body down, crashing his fists down on either side of your face and cocked his head to the side, peering down at you as he continued to fuck you. He rocked his hips into you, thrusting his cock in and out of you as he did. He loved the feel of your pussy so wet for his cock and that look on your face he got whenever he was inside you.

“You wanna cum together?” he asked, his breathing heavy as he rocked into you with slow, hard pressure, so ready to hit his high.

You smiled sweetly up at him and ground your hips up into his, hitting your clit purposefully, and starting your new rhythm.

Daryl groaned at your actions, so fucking turned on. He grabbed your hips and began to slowly roll his hips and ride deeply in an out of you.

You moaned in pure pleasure as you rode up onto his cock and pushed down onto it when he hit into you from inside.

You both continued your sweet, love makin rhythm as he hit your clit and ground onto you. You felt your high coming and look up at Daryl with pure need for release.

He leaned down and crashed his lips into yours, making sweet love to your mouth as he began to fuck you so good.

With every hit, he rubbed so deeply onto your clit as your hips rode him. You wrapped your legs even tighter around him.

“Yes… Daryl…” you moaned into his mouth as you felt your bodies rubbing up and down one another, so urgently needing to create the friction that made you both feel so good together.

Daryl pushed into you faster and harder as he bit your tongue and growled, so fucking close to his release.

You groaned, feeling his throbbing cock fuck you so good. You writhed your hips up faster into his, losing control of their actions as they let loose on his cock, riding him so good and rubbing so hard on your clit.

“Oh… Fuck… Daryl!” you cried out into his mouth, your tongue stopping a moment as you cum so fucking good on his cock.

You wiggled onto it a few more times, rubbing your clit and convulsing, prolonging your high.

You stared into his eyes as his tongue continues to swirl deeply around yours.

He swirled his tongue around yours faster as he stared down at you with pure love and lust, he braced his knees under your ass further and began to bounce your body up onto his cock, using the bed springs for his aid.

“Shit!” you cried out in surprised pleasure as he began to skyrocket your body up and back down so far onto his cock.

You watched his face as he stared down at your body as it bounced roughly up and down, more speedily with every thrust.

“Oh fuck, yeah!” Daryl exclaimed, bringing his hands down to your ass cheeks, caressing and gripping them as he fucks you so damn hard.

You grunted and screamed in pure bliss as you felt him fucking you and seeing him loving it. You watched as his tongue come out and his teeth bit onto it. His thrusts becoming shorter and more purposeful as he looks down at his cock fucking you. You smiled and clenched your pussy a few times, staring up at him.

He snapped his eyes to you and hit into you erratically.

“Fuck Yeah…” he growled at the feeling, staring into your eyes as he hit into you.

You smiled lustfully and whimpered with every hit, loving the feeling of him fucking you so hard.

“Oh, Fuck… Y/N…” he whined a little seeing you love his cock so damn much.

He looked back down and watched your body and your breasts bounce up and down as you rode his cock to his heaven. He gripped your hips and slammed into you harder and harder, causing the bed springs to grunt and groan in response.

He began to slam into you so hard and deep, so fast, you knew he is close. You tightened your legs around him and rode his cock quickly and suddenly.

“Holy fuck!!” Daryl exclaimed by the sudden feeling. He thrusted quickly into you a few more times as you held your legs tightly around him.

You looked down and watched him throw his head back, eyes tightly closed in ecstasy as he came so fucking hard deep inside you.

“Shit…” Daryl whispered to himself as he pushed himself deeper into you, causing you to groan in pain and pleasure.

“Holy Fuck, Baby!” you exclaimed, your heart racing in your chest and ears as you felt him climax inside you. You dug your heels into his ass and his cock pushed deeper inside you appreciatively, before relaxing your legs and propping your feet back on the mattress, pressing your thighs into his sides.

Daryl smiled and chuckled a little, nodding in agreement. His eyes suddenly shifted to a gentle look of admiration as he pulled out of you and leaned down to nuzzle your nose.

He looked in your eyes, nuzzling your nose softly once more, “I’m so lucky to have you, Y/N… I love you so much…” he said, letting his feelings pour out like spilled honey, staring down at you like you were the only star in the sky.

You sighed, as if you were in a dream and looked up at the man you loved so damn much, “I love you too, so damn much…” you said happily, leaning back up for his lips.

His head swooped back and he smiled down into your eyes, “Whatever happens, out there…” he said nudging his head back toward the real world. “…I’m gonna make sure nothin’ happens to you, my amazing girl…” he whispered, looking down at you admiring every part of you.

You nodded and smiled, moving your hands up to the sides of his face, caressing it and looking deeply into his eyes.

“Kiss me baby…” you whispered back longingly, already missing his lips.

He smiled sweetly and leaned back down, pressing his lips to yours…


End file.
